maybe fantasies do come true
by lil-bullet-girl-14
Summary: I do not own CSI CBS does, although I wish I did. this is what I thought should have happened after Catherines little confession. Season6 episode 601 Bodies in motion
1. Stay

It wasSeptember 22, 2005 and here I was sitting here all alone thinking about what you told me.

_" Why's there a ring on your ring finger?"_

_"Cause I'm married"_

_"What?"_

I couldn't believe it, the one man I love and know won't hurt me is Married.

**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying  
**

Look at me a grown woman who could and would have to move on is crying over a man, man do I

sound like Lindsey.

I guess I will have to learn to accept that he is married. I just wish I could tell him.

Well I am getting myself drunk so I can go and tell him how I feel, no that would be wrong.

She was brought out of her daydreaming to the sound of the door

"Damn!" "hold on" I said

When she opems the door she see him the one she fell in love with and would never ever hurt unlike

she is. Should I tell him or not What should I do.

After he speaks I am surprised by a kiss on the lips, not just a quick kiss to cheer me up, but a

passionate, warm, loving kiss.

**And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying**

He starts talking about what I said to him when he asked to talk about this"his ring"

_"hay catherine" _

_"Can we talk, about this"_

_"Sure"_

_"You know what happened to nick, it just got me thinking, Life is soooooo short you know _

_its almost shorter then what we want to believe"_

_" Late for the day"_

_"Exactly, so I went head and asked this young lady I've been seeing, Tina, to marry me"_

_"You know that i'm happy for you"_

Here I am Lying right to you face

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah"_

There I go again lying straight to your face

_"Well it also feels like you aren't so happy for me"_

Damn he got me, he knows I am lying

_"Oh Warrick, you know the thing that makes a fantacy great is, the possability that it _

_might come true, and when you lose that possability, it just kinda sucks"_

I really hope that fanacy come true although now he is married and sitting here kissing me

**What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?**

Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay

"Warrick stop what about Tina?"

although I really don't care

"Catherine, you know the thing that makes a fantasy great is the possability that it may come true,

and when you lose that possability, it just kinda sucks"

"Catherine I don't love Tina, I never have, I love you Cath"

How dare he use my quote on me.

"I love you too Warrick"

Guess what I do love you but I am tired of being the other woman

**You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share**

"Cath, can we talk about us?"

"Warrick, I don't know if there is an US"

what did she just say

"Cath, what are you talking about?"

I'll tell you what I am talking about

"Warrick, I am tired of being the other woman, I can't put myself and Lindsey through that anymore, I am sorry"

**Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay**

"Catherine I understand that and that is why me and Tina aren't married anymore, it was just not fair to her if I didn't love her back."

Did he just say he got a divorce?

"Excuse me, is this because of the way I acted?"

**I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine  
**

"Catherine no it is not because o the way you acted it is because I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world"

"OH"

"Cath it is you, I am in love with you"

Wow he is in love with me, this must be a dream and I don't want to get up from it.

**Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah**

"Warrick will you stay with me and hold me?"

"Catherine, you know I will always be here for you"**  
**


	2. Forever

It kept playing in my head

_"Cath it is you, I am in love with you"_

_"Cath it is you, I am in love with you"_

_"Cath it is you, I am in love with you"_

I just couldn't get it out of my head and now, now here he is laying in my bed with me cuddling up to him

I turned the radio on while I got in the shower although all I wanted to do was lay in bed with him all day, and "FOREVER" by Chris Brown came on

**  
Intro:  
1, 2, 3, 4..  
Hey (eh)  
Forever  
Hey (eh)  
Forever**

Verse 1:  
Its you, and me  
Movin at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ectacy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)  


when this song started she started to think to her self, "This song started to play to tell me this thing we have can be forever."

**Bridge:  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So dont be scared, Im right here, ya ready?  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, its your chance  
Take my hand  
Come with me**

Chorus:  
Its like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double you fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Verse 2:  
Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh)  
Feels like our loves intertwine  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
Im drivin, you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
Its like now

Forever lyrics found on  
Chorus:  
Its like I waited my whole life (oh)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night (ohh)  
Double you pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

Verse 3:  
Its a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin in your eyes got me sayin  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs ands or maybes  
Im releasin my heart  
And its feelin amazing  
Theres no one else that matters  
You love me  
And I wont let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)  
Yeah, I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall (ohh ohh)  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

Chorus + Ad Libs:  
Its like  
Its like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Outro:  
Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah  
Forever ever ever ever  
Forever ever ohh

After the song ended she seen that Warrick wasn't in the room anymore

"Warrick!"

"Hey cath, you're up, you hungry?"

"Yeah, what are you making?"

"How does eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuit, and grits sound?"

"Wow my favorite, but do you think two meats and two starches is good?"

:Hey I do it all the time and look at me"

"Point made"

"So you hungry?"

"I already told you, yeah"

"Well here you go, I just got one thing to ask"

"What is it?"  
"What are we going to tell Lindsey?"

"Well lets eat first then we can worry about that"

"Ok, so how does it taste?"

"Shut up and eat, does that answer your question?"

"I guess so"

oh my goodness this is wonderful


	3. I don't want to be a one night stan

"Warrick this is the best breakfast I have ever had"

"Thank you it was on me for making you upset"

"Warrick, its alright as long as you are her"

"Do you want to listen to the radio?"  
"Sure. cath what do you listen to"

"What ever is on"

"OK"

Warrick turns on the radio

**Now you ask me if I will go with you  
Well I'd like to but I don't know if it's right  
Are you looking for someone to care for you  
Or just someone to love you tonight**

Well I don't want to be a one night stand  
So if that's what you got planned  
Baby before we go you better let me know  
I don't want to be a one night stand

It been so long since I've had some loving  
And your kisses make me wish that you were mine  
Now it'd be so easy for me to fall for you  
And let myself have a good time

Well I don't want to be a one night stand  
So if that's what you got planned  
Baby before we go you better let me know  
I don't want to be a one night stand

Well I don't want to be a one night stand  
So if that's what you got planned  
Baby before we go you better let me know  
I don't want to be a one night stand

Well I don't want to be a one night stand  
So if that's what you got planned  
Baby before we go you better let me know  
I don't want to be a one night stand 

Catherine thinks about telling Warrick something that she never thought she would tell him

"Warrick I don't want the to be a one night stand"

"Cath, I would never do that to you or Lindsey, I love you both"

"OH Warrick I love you too"

"Catherine how are we going to tell Lindsey and the team?"

"We can tell Lindsey after dinner and we can hold off on the team till we are ready to tell them"

"Good Idea"

"You aren't worried are you?"

"Maybe a little"

"Don't Worry, it will be ok, she likes you"

"Look lets just eat then we can finish talking, deal?"

"Deal"

"Cath, are you busy friday?"

"No I got the day off, don't you have the day off?"

"Yeah, would you like to go out with me friday night?"

"I would love to"


End file.
